jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills and Thrills
|animate = SBCA |title card = SBCA}} Skills and Thrills is the 3rd episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is also the 24th episode altogether. Plot It's showtime and the Bulldogs put their skills to the test. But will they be able to beat the rest? Transcript Jam theme song plays during introduction. Plankton: Wait, why the hell is this series always associated with Space Jam? LeBron: Earlier fourth wall breaks and now product placements. And another fourth wall break. Arena Announcer: And welcome all to the Golden Gym for tonight’s action packed POBA All-Star Saturday Night! (crowd cheers) Larry: Hell yeah. We’re totally gonna win this. (starts feeling bad) Oww… LeBron: Larry, what the heck happened? Larry: I think it was the food I ate last night. LeBron: Well, that’s what happens to dicks. But we can’t let you compete tonight. TV Announcer #1: It seems like Larry the Lobster won’t be competing tonight. Tough luck. Hope he recovers soon. TV Announcer #2: And when we look at the Toon Tomahawk’s side we can see they’re all laced up with some Nike Hyperdunks. TV Announcer #1: Well, it is said that they can sure give you a good jump and run. We’ll be back after these boring introductions! (NBA on TNT theme song plays) Break TV Announcer #1: It’s time for the Skills Challenge! First up is Whale Jack from the Sperm Whales. Jack: (dribbles with his eyes closed to the net to pass the ball in the net) TV Announcer #2: Hm, it seems as Jack is doing this course with his eyes closed! Jack: (keeps hitting obstacles and loses the ball for the next minute) TV Announcer #1: Well, time is up but remember, just finish the obstacle with the fastest time. No need for fancy skills. Wait, how ironic. Jack: WHAT?! I thought this was SKILLS challenge! TV Announcer #2: Next is Patrick Star from the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs! Nat Peterson: Go Bulldogs! Bulldogs crowd does the “wave.” Sadie Rechid: WOOOHOO!!!! TV Announcer #1: The Bulldogs sure have a big amount of supporters! Let’s see Patrick go. Patrick: through the whole course with some mistakes, however still reaches the final shot area. TV Announcer #2: Patrick for the final shot...yes! Patrick finishes the course in 1:43! Bulldogs Crowd: and applauds. Nat Peterson: HELL TO THE YEAH! TV Announcer #1: It’s time to see Sandals from the Toon Tomahawks. Crowd: chirp. Sandals’ Parents: Woohoo! Sandals: (facepalm) TV Announcer #2: Um, let’s just see him go. Sandals: to dunk but can’t due to his height revealing that the Hyperdunk shoes didn’t work. Although, he still continues but keeps airballing until the time is up. TV Announcer #1: Aw, tough luck. Let’s see if their team will be able to catch up in the next round. TV Announcer #2: And the winner of the Skills Challenge is...Patrick Star! Bulldogs Crowd: (cheers, applauds, and whistles) Adam: Venice, I thought you told me--- Venice: (passionately kisses Adam until they both fall on the floor) Adam: Not again. Sandals: What the hell happened to my shoes? Sandy: I don’t know but let’s see what happens in my turn. TV Announcer #1: Next up is Sandy Cheeks from the Toon Tomahawks. Sandy: (completes the shootout with very little misses) TV Announcer #2: Woah! What a great performance! Can anyone else top that? Sandy: One thing these shoes don’t have? My talent. Adam: That bloody well sucked. TV Announcer #1: Sandy’s leading with 18/20 points. Let’s see if Fred Tilapia of the Sea Town Strikers can beat her. Fred: This is going to be a bitch on bitch fight. (The female players look at him, like “Are you serious?”) Fred: Trying to make me look edgy. (A toaster is thrown off his head.) TV Announcer #2: Ooo… That was some moderate violence there! But since this is live, we can’t censor it. Damn, that blood spill. (Fred is swept away with a unknown janitor who whistles away.) TV Announcer #1: ….well, next up is SpongeBob SquarePants! Fish: Oooo….who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob: I do. And this is Basket Sponge so get the heck out of here. (misses most of his first shots) TV Announcer #2: Ooo...tough luck for SpongeBob. SpongeBob: (regains his confidence and starts shooting all of his shots, including moneyballs.) Mr. Krabs: MONEY balls? LeBron: No, they count 2 times more than the regular ones. Mr. Krabs: Aww… TV Announcer #1: Also, an exquisite performance by SpongeBob, however he only got 14/20. Announcer: It’s time for….the Slam Dunk Contest! TV Announcer #2: First up is Sam Star from the Daisy Town Dandelions! TV Announcer #1: She doesn’t look like a daisy--- Sam: (runs to the TV Announcer and throws him out of the arena.) POBA Official #1: Shall we sue her? POBA Official #2: Meh, after the games. We don’t want to spoil this All-Star Saturday. Sam: (on her first dunk, she makes it but breaks the ring. And the backboard. And the post.) TV Announcer #2: Make it or break it? Hahaha. French Narrator: Two hours later. TV Announcer #2: It’s time for Michael Clownfish from the Toon Tomahawks! Michael: attempts his first dunk but misses due to his height limitations...that he suddenly realized. Then he asks the team to put a trampoline in the middle of the freethrow line. Thus he jumps on it and makes the dunk. TV Announcer #2: Woah! 8/10/9 from the judges! It’s time for Lexi Flynn from the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs! Lexi: a Bulldogs mascot costume, jumps over LeBron and does a 360, between the legs dunk. TV Announcer #2: OOOHHHH! WHAT AN AMAZING DUNK! Crowd: applauds, chants, and whistles Announcer: And the judges score, 10/10/10! The Bulldogs are the overall champion! Adam: VENICE! Venice: (passionately kisses Adam again until they both fall on the floor) Sandals: I think the moral of the story is...STOP TRUSTING COMMERCIALS! SpongeBob: ….. LeBron: We did it guys! Great dunk, Lexi! Lexi: Bulldogs on three! Whole Team: 1, 2, 3, Bulldogs!